


The Touch of Your Hand

by earthspirits



Series: Demimonde of Shadows - Stories Set in the World of Penny Dreadful [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who - Fandom, Doctor Who / Penny Dreadful cross-over, Doctor Who TV, Penny Dreadful (TV), Penny Dreadful fandom, penny dreadful - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who / Penny Dreadful cross-over - Freeform, Dorian Gray - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Lily Penny Dreadful, Penny Dreadful - Freeform, Reincarnation, Reincarnational love, Romance, Rose Doctor Who, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Rose Tyler Doctor Who, Soulmates, The Doctor - Freeform, The Twelfth Doctor / Doctor Who, Time Lord, Time Travel, True Love, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, Twelfth Doctor / Lily, Twelfth Doctor / Rose Tyler, doctor who - Freeform, fated love, lily - Freeform, reincarnated lovers, soul mates, star crossed lovers, victor frankenstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthspirits/pseuds/earthspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor discovers that love - no matter what guise or name it may present - no matter when - never dies. Something a man like him - who has worn so many faces, lived so many incarnations - and taken so many lives - should perhaps know better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Hand

Confused, she straightened from her feral crouch, and stared into the man's face. Where had he come from? There had been a thunderous whirring noise, a flash of something blue, and suddenly he was there, standing before her. He was tall and lean, maybe mid fifties, weathered, but handsome. His hair was short and spiky - silvery gray as the bloodied pavement beneath their feet. Nearby, sprawled in an untidy heap, lay another man. This one was dead – his head partly wrenched from his body, blood everywhere. There was something odd about this corpse -the mouth gaped wide, with teeth unnaturally long and sharp. Perhaps not quite a man then.

The Doctor reached out, eyes wet with unshed tears, and softly brushed his fingers against the woman’s cheek. He knew her - loved her. Had always loved her. How could it be that she was here - in this time, this ghastly place - a wanderer in a tattered ballgown of a bygone era. Blood splattered the once pristine white silk of that gown, caught in her tangled blonde hair, glittering like scarlet jewels. It smeared her lovely face, dripped redly from her hands. None of it appeared to be hers. 

“Oh, my darling," he whispered hoarsely. "What has happened to you?” His hand, where it had touched her pale skin, was sticky with blood. The smell was pungent, reeking of rusted iron and violence.

The woman stared curiously at him, her head cocked to one side. “Do I – know you?”

He smiled sadly. “Yes - you do. Although, it was a very long time ago - and in a time far distant from now.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

She started, remembering Victor Frankenstein, and that other, his friend – and Dorian. Her features hardened. “Doctors betrayed me.” Although in the end – Victor had relented, and let her go.

“I’m not like those others – I would never betray, or harm you." He'd sooner die.

The Doctor glanced around, his expression troubled. Mist hung dark and heavy over the tortured cityscape of sagging old buildings and damp cobblestones. In the distance, he could hear screaming.

"We can't stay here, Rose," he murmured. "It isn't safe – although I suspect that whatever’s roaming nearby should perhaps fear _you_."

"My name is Lily."

“Lily – It suits you.” Somehow it seemed fitting that she had clung to a flower name - even here, even now. Gently, he took her hand in his. “Please – we must go.”

A tremulous smile suddenly lit her face. “I don’t know why – but I trust you.”

He nodded, and his lips quirked in an answering smile.

Together, they walked into the dense fog, a tall man clad all in black, and a woman in bloodied ivory - hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful prompt by bleodswean in Verbis_Diablo, a Penny Dreadful community on LiveJournal.
> 
> I love this prompt, most especially as it combines two of my favorite series, with two of my favorite characters. Thank you!
> 
> Her prompt: Characters: The Doctor / Lily. It's the end of times, a lone and grieving doctor wanders Earth's apocalyptic wasteland. He finds a half-crazed monster.
> 
> Disclaimers: Obviously Doctor Who and Penny Dreadful, and their characters, as well as the characters of classic horror literature and film, belong to their respective creators / writers / networks, etc. I'm just a devoted fan playing in their sandbox, and make no profit, etc.


End file.
